In Too Deep
by Katalin Kat Royal
Summary: What if while Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were out hunting demons, they ran into trouble from a demon, werewolf, vampire? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and rainy night. Clary, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were out hunting for demons and such. They walked passed a long, narrow ally. Alec paused for a moment then glanced at the others. "Does anyone else hear that?" They all stood quietly listening and in the distance they could hear the sound of a male's voice. "Where is it?" He demanded over and over. The answer was always the same, "I don't know! I swear it never arrived here." The person was almost pleaing for his life.

"Kill him he's lying to us." A females voice said. Jace wanted to go find out what exactly was happening. The others reluctantly followed behind him close at his heels. Jace made it to the carner and stopped. They slowly peaked around the corners. The girl looked about seventeen with wavy black hair that was cut almost to her shoulders. She had striking purple eyes and a purple dress with ripped leggings and black heeled boots to match. The male looked a few years old, maybe nineteen at the most. He had short black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket and dark faded jeans with combat boots.

All of a sudden, they both looked up. It took the group a minute to realize what had happened. Alec accidently kicked a rock and they heard it. The girl disappeared in to thin air. "I suggest we run!" Clary turned around and there stood the black haired girl. She crossed her arms, "Where do you think you all are running off to?" She stood there waiting for an answer. She never got her answer.

"Then maybe we should kill you." The girl pulled out a silver dagger with a purple handle so dark it looked black. "N..no..no need to do anything like that!" Isabelle warned. "We're just gonna leave and go home." She added hoping it would work.

The girl glanced at the guy. The guy shook his head. "You're not going anywhere but to talk with Kat's older brother." Kat rolled her eyes. Kat snapped her fingers and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When the shadowhunters came to, they were trapped in some kind of room. Alec and Jace on one side and Isabelle and Clary on the other. It was sort of dim where they were, almost as if it was underground but they couldn't tell for sure. There was one large wooden door and no windows. To them it was peace in some ways.

They could hear the chattering of someone on the other side of the door. "They were spying on us. Who knows what they know, saw, or heard." Kat was telling what is presumed to be her older brother. As the door opened the guy she was talking to looked around twenty-one maybe a year or two older. His hair was as dark as Kat's and cut real short. He was wearing a black button up and black dress pants. His shoes were shiny and of course, black. His eyes where the same shade of purple as his sibling's. He walked into the room followed by Kat. It was obvious he care deeply for his sister.

"Ethan. What are we gonna do with them?" She asked but he was lost in his thoughts. Kat snapped her fingers in front of him like she does that pretty often. Which she probably did. "What?" Kat repeated her question. "I was just thinking about that." He then whispers something to her only they could hear.

Kat followed Ethan back out and shut and locked the door. A few hours later, the guy from earlier opens the door and points at Alec. "Come here." Alec done as he was told. After he was out the door was shut and relocked again. He went into what looked like a meeting room or a dull dining room. It had white walls and a high ceiling with a chandlier or two. Kat was sitting next to Ethan, who sat at the head of the table.

When alec entered they both stood up. "Have a seat." They both offered in unison. Alec done as he was told. " I sure you know I Ethan and this is my sister Katalin. We are currently the heads of the Royal family and the Trinity. You are not in any form of trouble or danger. All we require is to know what you saw or heard." Alec went through the story. Then he was escorted out and into a different room with a window but the door was still locked. He glanced out and noticed they were in a castle like place.

Then Jace was brought in, then Isabelle. After her was Clary and she was the last. They were all told the same thing. After everyone told their side of the story, Kat and Ethan talked about what could be done with the group. Luckily Ethan was kinder than Kat when it came to this kind of thing and was able to pursuade her out of her idea. When they finally agreed to a logical decision the group was brought back in.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked inside, Kat was texting and Ethan was writing something down. Clary and Jace stayed close together and Isabelle and Alec on either side. They both looked up and something jumped into Kat's lap. "Is that a lizard or what?" Clary whispered to Jace. "No, I believe by the looks its a baby dragon." Clary's eyes widened at the words and she didn't ask anymore questions.

Kat seemed to notice Clary's shock and stood up. Kat still holding the creature in her hands. "Don't be afraid she won't hurt anyone unless I tell her to." Kat stated coolly and Ethan tried not to laugh. The little dragon stretched it's wings and glanced at Isabelle, which made her step back. "All of you have a grave choice ahead of you today." Kat warned as the dragon closed its eyes. "You can walk out of her freely as along as you tell no one anything that has happened today. Or you can join the Trinity."

Clary, Alec, and Isabelle were in a state of utter shock. While Jace, on the other hand, wanted to walk away. All of a sudden Luke Garroway and Raphael Santiago bursted through the doors. "Let them go." Luke growled. "They have their choice we aren't holding them here." Ethan replied obviously not scared of werewolves or vampires. "Raphael I didn't know you worked with Werewolves?" He asked but Raphael gave no answer he was to busy looking at Katalin who tried to pay him very little attention as possible.

"You all aren't considering joining these monsters are you?" Luke asked with a little hope in his voice. Alec raised an eyebrow, "Monsters?" Luke nodded in reply then added. "They are slayers, by the looks of it, they were born to the higher up nobles of their world." Kat rolled her eyes and mummered something under her breath. Her dragon flew up into the air and she stepped forward. As she stepped the dagger made a reappearance.

Before she could do anything with the dagger, Ethan snatched it from her. If looks could, she would've killed him. He just shook his head. "Violence is never the answer Katalin." He handled the situation better than his sister. Kat, though, was more dangerous. "You're sounding more like father everyday!" She hissed at him.

Ethan had enough of her attitude. He grabbed her by the neck, "Katalin, I had warned you that our parents are dead and I didn't wanted you to speak about them like that. I'm in charge of you. Do you understand?" Kat's eyes were wide as she nodded unable to speak. Ethan released her and she fell to the floor. Raphael looked kind of worried about her but she was fine.

When she noticed him looking at her again, she crossed her arms. "What?" She asked impatiently. Raphael looked at the ground, "I just wondered if you were ok..." Everyone stared at Raphael figuring out what was really going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Kat got off the floor. She didn't even glance at her brother. By the look on Ethan's face, he never meant for the argument to progress that far. He was sorry, but Kat was a mix between angered and frightened. She quickly turned on her heel and walked out the door at the back of the room, behind Ethan. She never looked back but she knew everyone was watching her including her sad brother. Once she was out the door, she ran down the long and sort of dark, narrow hallway to her bedroom.

Ethan turned to face the group. "I'll handle my sister later." He sighed. Isabelle stepped forward away from the group. "If you want…. I don't honestly know if she will want to talk to you." Ethan nodded for her to talk to her. "Her room is out that door and the last one on the right. It's white with her name spelled in teal across it."

She walked out the door Ethan had told her to. Izzy head to the door. "What a gigantic maze of a place. How could anyone find their way around this place without a map?" She muttered to herself. "When you've lived here long enough, you learn a few things." A male's voice said. Isabelle looked up and saw a handsome guy a suit said. Isabelle smiled at him. "Who are you?" she asked him.

He bowed to her. " I am Hunter Knight of the Knight family, and soon to be engaged to Katalin." Isabelle's eyes widen. "I am supposed to talk to Kat. Am I close to her room?" He nodded and pointed to the end of the hall. Isabelle walked to the end and found the door. From her door, she could hear Kat crying.

Isabelle knocked on the door. "Go away!" Kat was more upset than she let anyone know. "Can we talk?" Isabelle asked. Kat opened the door and back to her cushioned window seat. Isabelle entered and closed the door behind her. "You ok?" Kat just ignored her. "Have your brother ever controlled your life?" Kat asked through her teary eyes. She frowned as Kat continued, "Did he send you like he always sends people for me?" Her tone went to sharp and hateful as Isabelle shook her head. "Then you did you come?"

"I wanted to know if you were ok." Isabelle responded. "What happened got out of hand and Ethan is hurt that you're upset and is taking it on himself." Kat crossed her arms. "Why should I accept an apology from him?" Isabelle sighed and stormed out of the room.

After she was gone, Kat grabbed her laptop and sat down on the bed. She opened her laptop on her Egyptian cotton bed. Which was also teal while her walls were white with a teal boarder. She couldn't care less if Ethan came to see her or not. She hated him for hurting her almost strangling her. Kat slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat awoke to a knock on her door, "Enter." She was half expecting her brother to walk in,but Raphael walks in. Kat closed her computer and glances at him. "What do you want?" She didn't get off her plush bed, and he wouldn't look her in the eyes. All that did was make Kat even more suspious at his actions. She sat up watching him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go do something with me?" Kat was surprised and a little mad. She got up with slayer speed, pushing him against a wall, and putting a dagger at his chest. "Did Ethan put you up to this?" Raphael shook his head. Kat now feeling stupid walked back to her bed and sat down. "I usually don't date vampires," She stated. "I'll give you a chance." He smiled, "Pick you up at eight." He head towards the door. "Oh and I don't give second chances to anyone." Kat laughed.

After he shut the door, Ethan stood near by. "Did she say yes?" He asked when Raphael was near. Raphael nodded, after he was out of sight, Ethan entered Kat's room. "Kat?" He asked carefully. He hasn't entered her room in years, it looked so different to him. She was sitting near the window brushing her long, curly hair. "I'm sorry about what happened. It got out of hand." Ethan was very upset. Kat hated seeing him like this. She put her brush on her table, and hugged him.

Ethan was shocked at first, but than after a few second, he hugged her back. When Kat pulled away, she crossed her arms. "Did you send the vampire in here?" Kat asked emotionless. She could hide her emotions or thoughts like her mother. Ethan, on the other hand, could play things off any way he wanted like his father. He raised his eyebrow. "He is the leader of the New York Vampire Clan."  
Kat just rolled her eyes. "I thought I was already promised to another." Ethan rolled his eyes at this, which made Kat put her hands on her hips. "It's your choice. I learned that I cannot force you to so anything you don't want." Kat stepped back in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" He laughed and walked out. He closed the door quietly. While Kat looked at her dragon, who was passed out on the bed sound asleep. Kat followed suit and exited the room closing the door quietly as she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Kat ventured down the hall. She did not notice anything unusual until she passed Sebastine Morgenstern. She pulled her phone out, as soon as she thought that she was far enough away from him, and text Ethan. She typed, "There is an unwanted guest here." Before she could hit send Sebastine stole the phone from her. Kat tried to fight, but he was way stronger than her. It was horrible! he overpowered her, pushed her against the wall. She struggled to get away, but it didn't work. She couldn't fight or run. So she screamed. "You're not gonna make this easy, are you?" Kat growled.

Everyone heard her scream and was searching for her. Clary rounded the corner and saw Kat and Sebastine. "Let her go!" Sebastine looked at his sister with an evil smile. Then, disappeared taking Kat with him. Ethan was hysterical by then. Kat was the only family he had left and now she was gone.

There was nothing that could help him. Well, other than to rescue his little sister from the hands of a monster. He locked himself up in his own room, and would not come out. It hurt everyone seeing him like this. The guy, who was so loyal, brave, and smart was gone, and was replaced with a worried, crying boy. Luke stepped up and took his place. "We need to find Kat." Alec said, "Ethan is getting worse by the minute." The group agreed. Clary had a few ideas where to find them. They need to split up. Clary and Jace; Raphael by himself; Isabelle and Alec, no one will attack without back up. With that they all left, Clary and Jace went to an abandon house. Raphael checked places in town after he got the other vampires to join. Isabelle and Alec went to get Magnus.


	7. Chapter 7

At The Abandon House

Clary and Jace entered the creepy abandoned house. It looked like something out of a horror movie. There were weeds growing outside, the lights didn't work, and the furniture was covered in plastic. Sebastine was no where to be found. Jace took the kitchen, basement, and bedrooms. Clary took the bedrooms and bathrooms.

At Magnus'

Isabelle and Alec rang the doorbell. Magnus opened the door in a button up shirt and boxers. "Alec, Isabelle what are you doing here?" Isabelle told him everything from the ally to the search. Alec pleaded for his help. Magnus sighed, "Who is she?" He invited them in.

They sat down. "Her name's Kat..." Magnus's eyes widen. "Kat Royal?" They both nodded. "she's strong, but I don't know the full extent of her powers." Magnus stated. "Do you have any idea where he took her" There was a few ideas, but non was certain.

At the House

Clary opened the door to a bedroom. She walked in the door, and on the bed layed Kat unconcious. Clary ran over and called for Jace. Sebastine must have left for something. They didn't have much time. She was starting to come to as they carried her down the stairs. Clary called Alec and told them everything. "Bring her to Magnus'" Alec told her and she agreed.

Jace carried Kat through the door. She looked aweful for it only being a few days. Magnus did a couple spells and left her to rest. Sebastine beat her horridly. She had no major injuries, but some minor and bruises. Magnus told everyone, "She'd be fine that she was strong."

A few days later she started to regain her strength and a couple of people were allowed to see her. Isabelle was first, then the others. When she was good enough to leave, the group took her back to see her brother. Ethan still had not left his room when she arrived. Luckily she had a key.

After opening the door, Kat slowly walked in. Ethan was on his bed, head in the pillow. Kat sat on the bed and rubbed his back. He didn't glance up for a minute, but then he did. When he saw her, he hugged her so hard it almost knocked the breath out of her. He was happy. Ethan almost couldn't believe she was there. He was for sure she was dead.

At the House

Sebastine returned and went up to the room to find a note.

Nice try Johnathen Sebastine Morganstern. We found her, and you won't bother her anymore. She is safe now from you. Don't bother again or you'll die. Have a nice day! Hahahaha

Love,

Jace, Clary, Magnus, Isabelle, Ethan, Kat, Alec, Luke, and Raphael.

The End


End file.
